Summoner x Highblood Reader Nemesis Lemon
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: You are on a quest to hunt for your dad's enemy, The Summoner


Your name is _ Makara, and you are the daughter of The Grand Highblood. Your father sent you to go out and cull his biggest enemy, The Summoner, while he kills the other lowbloods. So here you were in the forest with your spiked club over your shoulder and your dark purple hair swaying as you walked. You killed a few lowbloods on the way. 10 yellow bloods, 5 green bloods, 20 red bloods, and 7 rust bloods (you took that as a few).

It was night and the light of the moon shown down between the trees, lighting the way ahead of you. Everything was peace and quiet until you heard a rustle. You got your club ready and got into your fighting position. It was a cute, little tinkerbull. Your warface turned into a soft, welcoming smile. You set your club down on the ground and picked up the tinkerbull. You petted it and it looked at you like you were a goddess from the heavens ((AN: More like the hellens! *cricket sounds*)). You pet the tinkerbull with your two fingers for a few more minutes until you heard a rustle from from what seemed to be heavier than another tinkerbull.

_**.: The Summoner's POV :.**_

I heard rumors from all over the town that The Grand Highblood's daughter was going to cull me. I was surprised GHB didn't just cull me himself, but this was different. GHB's daughter was never allowed to come out of the castle until today ((AN: You are 18 and The Summoner is 21)). No one ever saw GHB's daughter and was never allowed to ever touch her unless they wanted to get slaughtered by GHB himself.

"So what are you going to do?" Psiioniic asked me.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing she's not as strong as Grand Highblood, but who knows, no one ever saw the girl."

"I heard she's 18. Older than his sons Kurloz and Gamzee. She's got all the strength she has since she's fully grown."

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked him

He chuckled. "Shit happens."

~Timeskip brought to you by Psiioniic~

I was hidden on the highest branch in a tree in the forest. I wasn't hiding from GHB's daughter, I was plotting to fight her.

I took six long hours of waiting , I saw her. She was the most beautiful troll I've ever seen. Long, dark purple hair, indigo eyes, long eyelashes, purple eye shadow, curvy body, her skin was pale instead of fair gray, and she wore a black bodysuit with purple markings on it that hugged every curve of her body. Something buzzed that came from her which made her twitch a bit from surprise. She realized it came from her and she touched something from the left arm of her suit.

"Father?" Her voice was fair and rich. It sounded like an angel.

"_, do you know where the motherfuck you're going? Have you up and motherfucking seen sight of him yet?"

She chuckled. "Father, I'm fine. And no, I haven't seen him yet."

"Alright, do know everything I motherfucking taught you?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Good, I'll see you sometime. I'm motherfucking flushed for you."

She chuckled. "I'm flushed for you too father."

That was when the call ended.

She sighed and picked up her club.

"So your name is _, eh?" I said.

She quickly grabbed her club and got in fighting position.

_**.: Back To Your POV :.**_

You heard a familiar voice that you've been searching everywhere to hear. The Summoner. You grabbed your club. "Hold on there doll, no need to get angry." The Summoner said. "I have reasons to." You growled. You swung your club at his head, but he dodged. You kicked him, but yet again, he dodged that one.

You've been fighting The Summoner for what seemed like forever and gave up. You almost cried for letting your father down. "H-How-" "I've been fighting your father for years. I have every move remembered." The Summoner said. You grunted. The Summoner slowly (and gently) pinned you to a tree with your hands over your head. You were struggling to get out of his grasp, until he pressed his lips against yours. Purple heated up in your cheeks.

"Mph." Both of you soon separated for air and started panting. Your cheeks heated up more and there was an awkward silence. His hands left your wrists and slid down to your hips. You were trying to get out, but fuck, he was strong. He kissed you again and slid his tongue in your mouth, wrestling against yours. You moaned in the kiss, but you didn't want him to win. You gripped your hands on his horns and pushed forward, hoping to make him back off, but your plan backfired. A deep moan came out from him and he pressed your body against his and started to kiss from your jaw-line to the crook of your neck. You shivered a bit and admitted your defeat. You melted to his kisses he was giving to your neck and moaned.

You brought your knee up and rubbed his bulge with it. "Fuck~" He moaned and zipped down the zipper of your jumpsuit halfway to your torso and licked the cleavage while rubbing your breasts. You moaned and you gripped harder on his horns. You pulled his shirt over his head and roamed your hands around his chest and shoulders. He pulled down half of your bodysuit and nipped on the lobe of your ear. "Aaahh~" You moaned and smashed your lips against his. He pulled you up so your legs were wrapped around his. He kissed the middle of your chest and grinned against you. Both of you let out breathy moans. He pulled down your bodysuit all the way off and kissed to your stomach to above your panties. You shivered as he ran his tongue along your skin and unclasped your bra.

He massaged them gently and you let out a moan mixed with lust and relief. He chuckled and took one of your mounds in his mouth. You moaned loudly and gripped his hair as he continued to run his tongue along your nipple (( I hate that word =n= )). Your moans were like music to his ears. You took off his pants and slid your hand into his boxers, teasing him. You played with his bulge and he moaned in your ear. He slid his hand to your ass and let it go in your panties and rub your bare skin. You were pleasuring each other nonstop. He gently set you on the ground and roamed on top pf you. Shit was going to get real

He pulled down your panties and let out some of his hot breaths near your womanhood. You whimpered. He picked up your right leg and kissed your from your ankle to your thigh. You moaned as he continued t travel down to your inner thigh and stopped at your womanhood. He licked your womanhood causing you to moan and rub the base of his horns. He moaned in your womanhood causing shocks of pleasure shoot up and down your body. He licked up your cum. "A-Aaaahh! Shit~" You moaned as he thrusted his tongue in the depths of your womanhood.

He was tasting you for at least ten minutes until you slid off his boxers, revealing his long, thick tentabulge. You stroked it, earning quick pants from him. You let the bulge coil around wrist. You kissed his bulge and licked around the shaft, bobbing your head back and forth. You moaned, causing your noise to vibrate along his tentabulge. He groaned and came in your mouth, tasting his cum. It tasted like oranges, your favorite food..

"Are you ready?" The tip of his bulge was licking your womanhood. You gave him a simple nod and let him enter. He was going in a slow passe, which overdosed your lust. "F-Faster!" You ordered. He chuckled and went faster. "Mph! AH! Harder!~" He slammed into you, hitting your g-spot. You screamed his name, giving him the satisfaction. He slammed into you fast and hard in the most pleasurable spot multiple times. "Fuck!" Both of you said at once as you both came in each other. You panted as your hands were still clutching his shoulders. He slammed into you a few more times and moaned each others names once in a while.

He took his bulge out of your womanhood, leaving you a panting mess. Your eyes fluttered open and saw no one. He left taking his clothes with him. "Shit!" You said and got back into your body suit.

++++

"How the motherfuck was your first task?" GHB asked.

"Oh. Uh, good. I totally kicked his ass." You said. You wondered how long it's going to be until he finds out.


End file.
